Totally Normal
by EGGplantISHevyROXurSOX
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were married and they have had children decades ago. But we are focusing on the Sails, Emma and Robby Sails, as well as the Cameron Leafs and Tristen Kay. Regular kids, huh? They are. But the Gods don't know that. RxR if I should write!
1. Chapter 1

**Should I do this?**

Summary:

Percy and Annabeth are married, they've had children, and they have had children. But know that, we do not need to. We are focusing on the Sails, Emma and Robby Sails, as well as the Cameron Leafs and Tristen Kay. Regular kids, huh? They are.

But the Gods don't know that.

**Ehhhh? I kinda like it. :] I don't have a complete plot, but uh... yeah. :P Please review and/or vote on my poll [if i put it up]!**

~*~**EGGplantish**EVY**rox**UR**sox**~*~


	2. 1 — The Gods' Confrontation

**I have no clue if any one would like this, and remind yourselves I have no plot, and so I will need you guys's imagination to help me at times. :] Yes, Alice and Olivia, You may review. xD Alice, these are people un-related to Percy or Annabeth. Kay? Also, in the chapter before this, it states he old and pretty much dead.**

**Chapter 1...... The Gods' Confrontation**

Emma sat on the park bench. Her black hair waved across her face. Her piercing blue eyes were covered with dark eyeshadow, lips, too. She was a cheerful girl, but she didn't trust more than three people. Robby, brother. Alice, Neighbor. Hermes, fairy-tale hero.

Her mother used to tell her stories....

_"But the wings on his feet were not fast enough. The Loch Ness Monster almost caught up... But wait! He shot up, and he escaped the gnashing teeth."_

That was when her mother was trustworthy enough to talk to her own daughter, though. Murdered her own son....

Emma had a half-brother. Mom was mad at Dad, cheated, she said. _What does cheat mean? Did he do something un-allowed?_ The blonde 4 year old would ask. _Yes dear, Very un-allowed._ And she saw the blood in the crib.

Emma shivered. The summer heat never warmed her, and she always wore coats. She was an albino. Blue eyed, black haired, [broken] heart shaped face, beautiful voice. As if she were a siren, take off the bird part.

"Em, It's back." Robby called, staring at the small snake.

Emma got up and stuck her still cold hands into her pockets, walking to her younger twin.

"What do we do?" Robby was always a cowardly person. Scared of butterflies, probably. Robby had short messy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and though his face was rather plump, his body was thin and muscular.

"I don't know, kick it?" Emma replied. She walked near it.

The snake looked at her. Just a look.

_Where's Martha?! I _found _them! I _actually _found them!_something shouted into Emma's mind. She looked at the snake again, but it had disappeared.

"Huh. Weird." Emma stole a glance at Robby. "Let's go home. It's cold."

Robby rolled his eyes and got up. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and sandals. _Right, cold._

"Come on!" Emma said, widening her eyes for a fraction of a second, as she did usually when bringing fear to one's heart. Robby, though, was used to it, and mocked her.

Emma rolled her eyes slapped his arm and tightened her dark purple scarf, walking away.

Robby looked at the grass where the snake had disappeared, shrugged, and chased after his older-than-Robby-by-27-minutes-and-12-second sister.

Robby and Emma walked to their home. One year, and they could live in their own house... free of rules. Foster family + goth = prefer death than living.

Emma clicked on the TV, changed it to wrestling, and left the room. Robby watched as they fought.

* * *

"No, Harold, get out!" Mrs. Jink, Emma and Robby's foster-mother screamed at her step-son.

"No! I live here too!" Harold, The foster 'brother' screamed back. A crash. Scream. Footsteps.

"Who are you?" A shivered voice of Mrs. Jink.

Silence.

"Who are you?!" A shout of Mrs. Jink.

Silence.

The door opened.

A large man in a Hawaiian tee and khakis walked in.

"I don't usually come to fetch them... but you've been chosen. By Hermes." He said softly, Sea-green eyes sparkling.

Emma's head had swiveled in an uncomfortable position to observe this man, but her eyes widened as he mentioned her hero.

He scrutinized her face. "You related to a women named Thalia?" I stared at him.

"No, but my grandmother knew her." She said with forced calmness—she was freaked inside. "Talking about 'Hunters' and crap. Crazy old lady." She shook her head. But then, she realized a man that was in a tee, shorts, and, honestly a bit large, was in her bedroom. She stood up abruptly.

"Who are you?" She said, fists clenched, blue eyes burning in an eager flame.

The man sighed. "Where's your brother?" He asked.

"Where's your name?" She replied, crossing her arms across her jacket.

His eyes looked wary. "No time for this, Emilen. Where is your brother?" He repeated.

Emma was stunned. How could this stranger know her name?

Her fingers meekly pointed to the window, and as he looked there, she jetted to the TV room.

"Rob, run!" She shouted, still gliding until she was pulled back.

"Emma, who's that guy? He looks kinda familiar." Robby whispered, holding her from running.

Emma turned around and saw a man with winged feet.

"Hermes!" Emma gasped.

Heremes must have heard her, because he turned to look at her face. He looked at her taste of color [black].

"Are you related to Thalia?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

Robby looked confused.

"No, I'm not. I dress however I want." Emma answered exasperatedly. "Hermes? Oh God, this is so cool! Robby, this is _the _Hermes!"

Hermes interjected. "God_s_. Multiple." He said.

Emma looked at the large man. "So....." She gulped.

Poseidon chuckled. "Yes, you ran from a God. Poseidon, to be correct. And, Hunters exist."

Emma bit her lip and looked up. "Oh, God~ Gods, I'm sooooo sorry. Truly. Really. I'm really very sorry. Not even kid~"

"Emma! We _get _it! You apologize!" Robby sighed exasperated.

Emma's albino skin flushed with blood.

"It's okay. We're here for a prophecy." Hermes looked at the two. "You seem to be two of the four mortals."

Emma and Robert looked at eachother.

"What do we do?" Robby asked eagerly.

Hermes' eyes darkened. "Do not take this as a fun trip. Not everything is fun and games."

"Yeah how do you think _we _found out?" Emma muttered, then covered her mouth quickly, realizing what she said.

Poseidon glanced at her. He 'hum'ed and then looked at his scepter. "I must be going. Good luck, Hermes." He told the God, and left in a splash of water.

"That guy is so cool..... He kind of reminds me of my friend, Luke the second or something." Robby said suddenly.

"How so? I didn't see any resemblance." Emma said.

"Well, He has the same hair, eyes.... etc." Robby shrugged

Hermes' expression had softened at th mention of Luke. "What was his grandfather's name?"

"I don't know, something like Purse...." Robby started.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, that! And the grandma was Annabeth, I think." Intense eyes, I tell you. They stare into your _soul, _man, your _soul!_" He said, and shivered.

"He was named after my son." He said. But before questions could have a chance to appear in the minds, he clapped once. "Down to business. I am Hermes, I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blodd and to be trained for a prophecy that is most likely to come to you." He told them.

"..........Huh?" The twins were in synch, voice and expression.

The God sighed. "Come, I'll take you."

"What about~" But Emma stopped. Her fosters weren't very welcome, and Harold flirted with Emma a lot. "N... nevermind."

Hermes looked at her for a moment. then, deciding she was okay, grasped their shoulders and smiled.

Emma caught one glimpse of two snakes, chatting. _Told you I found them Martha._


	3. 2 — Haha, Lightening

**:[ no reviews. i feel hated. not even freakin' alice or olivia! : O some fine friends you are. :P ILY YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter 2.... Haha, Lightening.

Cameron threw another punch. Hit. Miss. Hit. Hit. Miss.

Cameron got into a fight. He punched a 12th grader because he kissed Tristen, his best friend. Tristen tried to kick him, but failed epicly. She was much too small to do any harm, though she was rather strong.

Cameron won. Tenth on Twelfth grader. Tenth grader wins. As he sat in the office, observing the blood [which wasn't _his_] on his knuckles, Tristen was sitting beside him, gushing about how he PWNED.

"My freakin' _God_, Cam! You totally beat his sorry ass up! Gahh, thank you!" She repeated this verse in particular.

He watched as her shiny red hair flew. Short and spiky, yet soft. Her seaweed eyes scanned his face, assuring herself he wasn't hurt.

"You care too much, Tristen, 'know that?" Cameron Said, grinning. Having a crush on your best friend is kind of hard.

Tristen rolled her eyes. "So?" She patted her rainbow-colored skinny-jeans in a drum-like manner. "I'm boooooored. Entertain me."

Cameron chuckled. "Why did the baby cross the road?"

"It was stupid?"

"No. Well, yes, but it was stapled to the chicken."

"....Oh. I knew taht. Dude! I was walking home last night, and some guy came up and he asked me if he could check my vir--"

"Mr. Leafs and Miss Kay?" Nurse Siron announced.

The two sighed and walked to the door, leaning on opposite sides.

"Mr. Bookmite would like to talk to you." Tristen groaned.

"But he spits on me!" She whined.

"Yeah, and he has that lisp and sounds weird. How many husbands has he had? [**A/N I'm not against gays, I support them rather. :] I'm not gay, though.**]" Cameron asked.

Nurse Siron sighed. Silence.

"Two." She muttered, and Tristen and Cameron burst out laughing.

"Nurse Shiron?" Came Bookmite's voice, lisping less than usual. Tristen and Cameron came rushing to the room.

"Sir, Cameron is very sorry. He--"

"Somebody kissed her, and I got mad, because she has a boyfriend, and it wasn't the guy who force-kissed her." Bookmite's back was to them while Cameron talked.

"Sir? Are you even lis--"

"You have a visitor." Bookimite said, walking out of the room.

Tristen and Cameron looked around. Nothing unusual.

"ROOF!"

"AHH—!" Tristen screamed.

Cameron watched as the largest dog on Earth leaped on to his best friend. Sure, it was cute[ish], but did you really expect him to let this happen?

Cameron jumped up to the dog, and grabbed it. To his surprise, Tristen's face was slobbery and laughing.

"Did.... it taste you?" Cameron asked, watching as the dog lifted her leg and began licking it.

"No, that's... that's the _sweetest_ thang ever!" She giggled maniacally.

cameron was puzzled.

Red eyes.... black fur.... Hell hound? Nah, That was ancient Greek History.

"What breed is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Tristen had stopped laughing now, and was wiping the spit off with Cameron's shirt. [**A/N like, pulling a corner and wiping the spit**]

"Mrs. O'Leary! Bad dog!" Called a woman's voice. The dog—Mrs. O'Leary— sulked into the corner of the room.

"I apologize, she's acted like this toward strangers for probably more than one hundred years." A girl in black smiled.

She wore a black sweater, a leaf green shirt, and comfortable looking brown jeans. Very nature-y.

"Who are you?" Tristen asked, wondering why she wore no rainbows.

The woman looked shocked, but then realized she forgot. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Thalia." Her eyes glinted with happiness.

"...Are you human? You seem kinda weird—no offense." Cameron said, biting his lip. She seemed powerful. As if she could will nature to pummel him.

"Whats it to-- ... Uh, yeah. I'm... half-human. Demigod." She stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"... Yeah, and we're cannabalistic penguins living in Africa." Tristen replied, walking to Mrs. O'Leary. "Hey there, shnookums." She rubbed her head roughly, and the large hellhound fell on its back.

"Not joking. My dad's pretty damn important." She glared at the girl with the teddy-bear attached to her wrist and the rainbow tie hanging on her neck.

"Yeah, mine's too. He's kinda the mayor."

"Yeah, well mine shoots stuff you wouldn't believe."

"And mine shoots guns you wouldn't believe." They were nose to nose, glaring.

Until Thalia stepped back and snapped.

_BOOM!_

Tristen sighed.

"Freaks think they control weather...." She muttered.

"Triz, I don't think she's kidding." Cameron was a little bit spooked now.

"Yeah, _Triz_, I don't think she's kidding." Thalia said.

Tristen rolled her eyes, but stopped them in the middle.

"Is she okay?" Thalia suddenly asked, worried.

"Yeah, wh--" Cameron stopped short. Tristen had grasped her throat. She couldn't breathe.

Tristen had a rare condition with her lungs. Her mother was a smoker, as was her father. She had random attacks, like asthma, but freezes instantly, almost.

I raced to her and held her.

"Get someone, Thalia! She's suffocating!" Cameron shouted.

Thalia stared, and walked near Tristen.

Tristen inhaled greedily.

"Oh gods, are you okay?" Thalia asked.

Tristen stared at her. "_Gods?_"

Thalia sighed. She nearly died, comes back to breathing—though that was of her own will, nobody did anything for her—, and wonders about words.

Don't you know? Hasn't Hermes come to-- ... oh." She said, realizing they had no clue what was going on. "Um...." She avoided their questioning stares. "Come on."

She grasped their shoulders, recited the new spell to Camp, and they all vanished.

"...Roof?"

Well.... All but one. **A/N :P Poor O'Leary! xDD I love that hellhound.... :3**

**RxR!!!! NOT EVEN KIDDING! and don't review to this one only. review to the one before this too! [Lynna......!]**


End file.
